It's Not SuLay, It's LayHo! Drabble
by ChicinClv
Summary: Sulay? Apa kau yakin? I don't think so,,,, karna disini akulah yang seme! LAY is the seme / Suho n Lay / Romance/ Read n Review ya


**Title :** It's Not SuLay, It's LayHo!

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Lay n Suho

**Pairing** : Lay x Suho

**Disclaimer**: Sulay? Apa kau yakin? I don't think so,,,, karna disini akulah yang seme! LAY is the seme

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: Oneshoot

**Rating** : General

* * *

**AT BANDARA**

**LAY POV**

"KYAAAAA OPPA"

"HUNHAN OPPA"

"KRISTAO OPPA"

"BAEKYEOL OPPA"

"OPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Saat ini kami EXO K dan EXO M baru saja mendarat di korea setelah kami melakukan aktifitas di negri asalku china.

Hahahaha banyak sekali fans kami yang menunggu kami dan begitu kami datang mereka langsung meneriakkan nama kami dan nama couple kami…

Kalian kira semua couple kami hanya sekedar official couple? Hohohoho pasti kalian hanya mengira begitu tapi jawabanya adalah… TIDAK!

Seperti hunhan, ktistao, kaido, dan couple lain,,, semua couple itu adalah real. Kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin perusahaan kami SME bisa memiliki ide untuk memasangkan kami. Dan sekarang pun aku sedang berjalan di sebelah official couple ku dan NAMJACHINGUku sambil merangkul pundaknya menyatakan bahwa dia milikku… dan kalian tau siapa? Pasti kalian dapat menebaknya.

Tapi ada 1 hal yang membuatku kesal… ya sangat kesal… kau tau itu apa?

"KYAAAAA SULAY OPPA"

Yup,,, itu yang membuatku sangat kesal… SULAY? Kenapa mesti SULAY?

Aku tahu kalau kalian melihat namjachingu ku itu kalian akan menyangka bahwa dia adalah seme, the real seme. Suho dengan senyum malaikatnya, image nya sebagai guardian yang akan selalu melindungi kami, pembawaa'annya yang tenang, dan bicaranya yang selalu berwibawa sebagai leader EXO K. tapi apa kalian tahu,,, bahwa itu bukan lah sifat asli namjachinguKU, itu hanyalah settingan perusahaan kami yang mengharuskannya bersifat begitu dan ingat ini bukan berarti suhoKU ini pembohong atau penipu.

NamjaKU ini adalah namja yang baik, polos dan penyayang sesuai dengan image yang selama ini kalian lihat.

Tapi jangan karna itu kalian melihatnya sebagai seme,,, karna akulah yang seme… AKU!

Dan dapatkah kalian bayangkan bagaimana sifat suho KU sebenarnya? Ahahahaha suho KU itu adalah namja yang manis, manja, kekanakan, cengeng, dan jangan lupa sifat nya tadi yang sudah aku sebutkan bahwa suho itu baik, polos dan penyayang.

Sifat-sifat itulah yang membuatku amat sangat mencintainnya. Dan pastinya dia juga sangat mencintaiku… hahahahaha

**AUTHOR POV**

Saat ini semua personil EXO sudah sampai di dorm mereka

"lay~~~ aku capek" rengek suho pada lay dan memeluk manja lengan lay

"ah~~ suho chagi, aku juga capek. Bagaimana kalau kau langsung istirahat" jawab lay

"tapi aku maunya istirahat bersama mu~~~ dan dikamar lain saja ya~~ aku yakin pasti sekarang sehun dan luhan sedang bermesraan di kamar. Aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka lagi pula... aku… aku… ju… ga… ingin berrmesaraan denganmu berdua saja" jelas suho panjang lebar dan dengan muka bersemu begitu mengucapkan kaliamat terakhirnya

"au~~~ manisnya namjachinguku" ucap lay melihat kelakuan suho

"mmmmhhhh kalau begitu poppo ku mana?" Tanya suho manja

"AISH,,,, baru kubilang manis kau langsung jadi genit begini" goda lay

"mmmhhpp ya sudah kalau kau tak mau.. aku mau main sama tao saja" rajuk suho beranjak pergi meninggalkan lay. Tao adalah salah satu dongsaeng kesayangan suho setelah sehun karna menurut suho, tao memiliki sifat yang kekanakan dan manis meskipun dengan wajahnya yang manlly dan terkadang menakutkan

"chagiya~~~" rayu lay menahan tangan suho yang akan beranjak pergi "apa kau ingi mengganggu tao dan duizang?" Tanya lay sambil menunjuk kearah kis dan tao yang sedang duduk berdua dan berangkulan

"nnnn itu… ya sudah kalau begitu aku main sendiri saja" ngotot suho yang masih sedikit kesal dengan lay karna tidak dapat poppo.

Kemudian dengan sekali hentak lay menarik tangan suho sehingga kini suho berada dalam pelukannya. Kemudian lay berbisik ditelinga suho

"kalau kau menginginkan poppo aku akan memberikannya. Bukan hanya 1 tapi sebanyak yang kau inginkan" bisiknya seduktif yang membuat suho merinding

"lay~~" desah suho dalam pelukan lay

"jadi kau masih ingin poppo chagi?" Tanya lay setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan dijawab anggukan oleh suho

"mmmhhhh kau sangat manis chagi,,,, bukan hanya poppo tapi aku akan memberimu lebih" ucap lay sambil menyeringai dan mendekati wajah suho.

Saat ini mata lay tidak bisa lepas dari bibir merah nan kissable milik suho, dan langsung menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Dapat dirasakannya kelembutan bibir suho melalui bibirnya. Suho yang ingin ciuman ini bukan sekedar poppo mengalungkan lenganya ke leher lay yang lebih tinggi darinya. Lay mengetahui maksud suho langsung memperdalam ciumannya dan mulai melumat bibir suho…

"mmhh huk huk" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan suho dan lay yang membuat dua sejoli ini memberhentikan kegiatan mereka

"YA,,, duizang,,, kau mengganggu kami saja" marah lay pada pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah kris

"aku tidak melarangmu lay, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kalian ingin making out sebaiknya kalian cari kamar sendiri" jelas kris yang di jawab seringai oleh lay yang makin membuat malu suho karna ditegur dan mereka berciuman di ruang tengah saat semua personil yang lain masih disana dan melihat mereka

"dan kau suho,,,, apa kau ingin aku 'memakan' tao juga karna melihat adegan mu dan lay?" goda kris. Sudah rahasia umum bagi semua personil EXO bahwa kris sangat suka menggoda dan menggangu suho

"ANDWAE!" pekik suho reflek. Ya bagaimana mungkin suho akan membiarkan seorang dragon leader memakan salah satu dongsaeng kesayanganya yaitu maknae panda

"nah kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian cari kamar" ledek kris lagi sambil melengos pergi dan sebelumnya sempat berkedip genit kearah suho

"hahahahahahahaha" tawa lay

"ya lay pabo~~ kenapa kau ketawa?" Tanya suho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya melihat namjanya tertawa terpingkal pingkal

"kau sangat swing mood chagi~~ barusan kau malu kemudian kau langsung marah… aigo, lucunya namjachinguku" jawab Lay yang membuat suho tertunduk malu

"tapi… kau tetap menyayangiku kan?" Tanya suho malu malu masih sambile menunduk

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MENYAYANGIMU" jawab jay tegas yang langsung membuat kaget suho dan dengan cepat membuat air mata langsung menggenang di mata suho

Lay yang melihat perubahan ekspresi namja chingunya yang kini sudah siap menumpahkan airmatanya langsung tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya

"tapi aku mencintaimu chagi~~~" sambung lay dan membuat suho makin terkejut

"aaaaaa~ kau membuatku kaget… hiks hiks kau jahat" rengek suho yang kini sudah benar-benar menagis

"hahahahaha kau sangat cengeng chagi" tawa lay yang langsung memeluk suho begitu melihat suho menangis

"hiks hiks hiks itu juga karna kau pabo… aku benci padamu" isak suho dalam pelukan lay

"aku juga mencintaimu chagi~~~" jawab lay sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada suho

**LAY POV**

Jadi sekarang kalian tau kan bagaimana perasaanku?

SULAY? Ayolah disini aku yang menjadi seme… seharusnya menjadi LAYHO…

karna namja ku itu sangat manis dan cute jadi sangat tidak mungkin kalau menjadi seme. Coba kalian bayangkan seme meliliki sifat seperti suho? Hahahahahahahahaha pasti akan sangat lucu sekali…

tapi ya sudahlah, mau itu SULAY ataupun LAYHO yang terpenting adalah aku adalah seme dan suhoKU adalah uke ^^.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Apakah bagus? Hari ini tiba-tiba aq kepikiran buat buat ff EXO.

Awalnya sich pengen buat krisho karna sekarang aq lagu suka couplean duo leader EXO ini. Tapi ujung2nya yang jadi malah sulay/layho… n nanti2 ky' na aq bakal bikin krisho juga hahahahahaha

N buat 3 ff q yang lain masih pending. Sorry banget bwt reader yang nungguin, tiba2 aq kehilangan bwt ide ke3 ff ntu…

.

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


End file.
